


He knew better

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what happened to me today ?" Danny said as a greeting. “Stilinski texted me a hundred times. I’m starting to get worried for this kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knew better

He had to go away. It was the only thing he could think about. He just- he had to. To protect everyone, it was better like this. Now that he was this thing… he wasn’t sure he could control everything, but at least the people he loved wouldn’t be near him. He couldn’t take the risk to hurt them.

London was lonely, but he didn’t had a choice. He knew that he would be lonely for the rest of his life or he would have to move out all the time because he absolutely couldn’t hurt anybody, he didn’t want to.

That was funny to think he was, apparently, turning into this thing because he was lonely, when it was now the reason of his loneliness. That was just ironic.

He was barely leaving his apartment, barely sleeping because he was now so afraid of what would happen. Jackson thought about his life he had at Beacon Hill and had a bitter laugh because he was the guy who had everything, was afraid of nothing, and now he had nothing except darkness and nightmares.

His cellphone’s screen lit, reminding him he still had something. It was far away - he had no choice, he really didn’t - but he couldn’t letting that go.

"Danny ?" He answered, though he knew it was him. It was always him.

"Do you know what happened to me today ?" Danny said as a greeting. “Stilinski texted me a hundred times. I’m starting to get worried for this kid."

"Do you know what will happen to you soon if you keep calling and this hour, and if you still tell me about this idiot ?"

"Nothing. And it’s barely- oh. I forgot the time difference. Did I wake you up ?" Danny asked with a tone that wanted itself detached, but Jackson knew better.

"No, it’s fine."

"Do you sleep at all ?"

"Yeah," he lied.

Danny knew better too, but he didn’t mention anything.

"So do you miss me already ?"

"Do you think I only have that to do, missing you ?" Danny replied back and that made Jackson smiled because his question in fact meant ‘I miss you’ and Danny was just replying ‘Me too’.

"You bet you do."

"Okay, you caught me. I cry for you every nights."

"I know, you just can’t help yourself."

Danny laughed at the other nonexistent line of the phone and Jackson smiled even more.

"I miss you," he really said this time, because he needed to be sure Danny knew this, because Danny was all he had now, he was his light in all this darkness. Because that was just so true, he felt it in all his body.

"I know. It’s not the same without you here."

"I know."

Danny told him about the news in Beacon Hill, told him about Jackson’s old life which was going on without him. He did not tell him about Lydia, but Jackson guessed because he knew her. Danny didn’t ask about Jackson’s new life, because he knew Jackson had poorly to say and that his best friend needed to get away from there and he was here exactly for that - get him out, if only for the time of call.

Danny talked so much that Jackson forgot about the thing inside him, he forgot about his loneliness, he forgot about the nightmare, and if Jackson fell asleep while Danny was talking, he didn’t take offense because he knew better than that.


End file.
